


New Beginnings

by mackenziemchale



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Post S3, Post Series, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, pregnant mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziemchale/pseuds/mackenziemchale
Summary: “I’m 37 weeks pregnant, Billy, not incapable of doing my job” Mac retorts as she stands next to Jim in the control room. She hardly ever missed a show.
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I did it again, I thought this wasn’t going to be very long and somehow it turned into almost 5k words. Not that it’s bad thing, just wasn’t expecting it to happen lol. Enjoy ❤️

“You really shouldn’t be here” Will says as he glances up to the camera, knowing she’d see him on the other side.

“I’m 37 weeks pregnant, Billy, not incapable of doing my job” Mac retorts as she stands next to Jim in the control room. She hardly ever missed a show. While she didn’t have full reign anymore, Mac still had moments of chiming in when it was needed. Regardless, Jim was a fantastic EP and she usually just did as Charlie used to— watching over everyone while the show went on. 

“That’s not what I’m saying-”

“Sixty seconds back” Herb chimes in.

Will lets out a sigh, there was really no point in arguing. He lost the battle of getting her to stay home during the last couple of months of her pregnancy a while ago. Mac insisted on working up until she went into labor.

“All I’m saying is, you have a lot on your plate and with your due date in a week I thought you’d want to rest.”

She crosses her arms, “yes, well, as much as I appreciate your sentiment… that’s not happening. I always have a lot on my plate, I can handle this.”

“Thirty seconds” Herb chimes in again.

He knew she was right, he was pretty sure she could handle just about anything thrown in her path. She was superwoman but even better. “Alright. As long as you’re still taking part in the parental leave with me after she’s born.”

“Of course I am, someone has to take care of our baby. I wouldn’t dare leave it alone with you” Mac jokes.

He glares at the camera, knowing she was watching the monitor. 

“Oh lighten up sour puss, I was only kidding.”

Will was just about to respond but his thoughts of a good response are cut off when he hears the camera man counting him down to go on the air. 

His demeanor changes instantly and he straightens himself up in the chair, “good evening, I’m Will McAvoy and this is News Night.”

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀

────────────────────────────────────── ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ 

⠀⠀⠀

Mac adjusts her headset as she and Jim discuss what was coming up next in the show. It was the last fifteen minutes, so these stories didn’t have as much focus as the rest. 

Everything was running smoothly, Will was excellent during the interview he had with a senator from Illinois. Jim was doing excellent as his EP and Mac only inserted herself a couple times but otherwise stayed to the side and helped where she could. 

“So for the story on the unemployment rates-” Mac cuts herself off as she feels a pain in her lower back, but it wasn’t a usual pain. 

Jim’s face grows concerned when she doesn’t say anything for a second, “you okay?”

The pain seems to subside so she nods, it had to be just from the weight she was carrying. Being this close to birth, she was carrying a lot which meant her back was being put through the wringer. 

She nods, “yeah sorry, just the baby. I’m fine,” she shakes her head then continues her thoughts to Jim about the unemployment rates segment. 

Once they’ve finished, Jim begins to relay some facts to Will since they had about a minute until he was back on the air. While he’s doing that, Mac takes a step back and takes a deep breath. She had this feeling that something was about to happen, but she could only hope it wasn’t what she thought.

They weren’t very far into the show again when Mac suddenly feels a strange relief on her rib cage, but more pressure on her bladder. Her eyes widen as she then feels a slight gush between her legs. Fuck. Oh Fuck.

“Fuck fuck fuck” she mutters and looks down at the watch around her wrist, Will still had eleven minutes left of the show.

Apparently her words hadn’t been low enough because Jim leans over seconds after, “you’re sure you’re okay?”

Mac nods, trying to not give away the fact that she was pretty sure her water just broke. If she said anything she’d prove Will right in that she should’ve been at home and not here. 

“Listen to me very carefully James…” she begins and leans in a little closer, “I need you to get someone to call for a car because I’m almost certain that I’ve gone into labor….” Mac trails off for only a second, “but it’s very important to me that you don’t tell Will while he’s on the air because he will absolutely freak out.”

“You know he’s going to murder you for not telling him the second it happened right?” 

“Yes, well, he’s not the one about to push a baby out of his body for god knows how many hours” she replies. 

“Right” Jim then quickly walks over to Kendra in the back of the room with the phones and whispers in her ear about what was happening. 

“Oh my god, okay I’m on it” Mac hears Kendra say and before she realizes it, is being sent out of the room by Jim. She needed to get downstairs to meet the car right away.

Thankfully, the contractions seemed to be far apart for now. It had been at least three minutes or so already since her last one and that meant she had plenty of time to get to the hospital. She only hoped things wouldn’t suddenly speed up. If Will were to miss their child being born, he would never ever forgive himself for that.

As she’s rushing her way through the newsroom, Mac grabs Sloan’s arm and pulls her alongside her speedy walk. 

“Kenzie?”

“Mm?”

“What’s going on?”

“Well, I was in the control room watching the last half of the show and then you know… my water broke and now I’m rushing downstairs to get to the car that’ll be here any second and you’re going with me” she spews out as they go for the elevators.

A gasp comes from Sloan at her news, “oh my god! Did you tell Will? He’s going to lose his mind.”

The two step onto the elevator and Mac quickly presses the close button several times before pressing the button to the lobby. “That’s exactly why I didn’t tell him. He’d run out of that studio faster than an olympian and that would leave an empty chair for the last ten minutes of the show. Jim will tell him as soon as it’s over.”

“He’s going to freak out because you’re already going to be at the hospital,” Sloan notes.

“That’s a price I’m willing to pay, I’m not about to have this baby in the middle of a damn newsroom.”

Mac steps off the elevator the second it arrives at the lobby and begins to rush outside with Sloan by her side.

“By the way why am I going with you?” Sloan questions as they look down the street and see the car making its way toward them.

A pain strikes her again, this time it was more in her abdomen than her back. She winces and breathes her way through the contraction. She had experienced Braxton Hicks so the pain was bearable, but it certainly was no walk in the park. 

Mac lets out a breath, “because Will is in the studio and you’re my closest friend.”

The black SUV then pulls up to the sidewalk where they were standing and she begins to go toward it, holding her hand on her bump as she does.

“Wow Kenzie, I didn’t know I meant that much to you-”

Mac cuts her off, “shut it” she insists and with the help of the driver, gets into the back of the car with Sloan close behind.

The driver was the same one who took her and Will to work everyday so he already knew the quickest route to the hospital thanks to Will. He had made sure that every driver who took anyone to and from the AWM building knew the route just in case his was unavailable.

The second she’s strapped in along with Sloan, the driver pulls out from his spot and speeds off toward the hospital. 

Mac breathes in and out slowly, hoping that Will would get out of the newsroom as soon as possible. She needed him there for the birth.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀

──────────────────────────────────────

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  ⠀⠀⠀

“Hey Mackenzie when we get home, I feel like we should talk a little more about this saying at home just before the birth thing. I know you can do your job and I’m not saying you can’t but you know… I’m just trying to look out for you, you’re my wife after all and I love you” Will says just after the show wraps up. He had no idea that Jim was the one actually listening and Mac was at the hospital.

“Will, it’s me” Jim says into his ear which takes him by surprise, “look don’t freak out, but Mac left about ten minutes ago… her water broke and she rushed to the hospital.”

In an instant, Will was on his feet, “what?! She went into labor and you didn’t say anything to me?!” he shouts, completely ignoring Jim’s wish for him to not freak out. 

“She told me not to say anything because you were on the air! Don’t worry, she called from the hospital and you still have plenty of time.”

Will pulls his ear piece out and immediately pulls out his mic pack too. He then rushes out from behind the desk and out of the studio. It didn’t matter that he still had time, there was no way he was going to risk not being there for the birth of their child.

He runs through the newsroom, having to dodge several people on his way out and nearly knocks over Neal in the process. They were all confused but he just kept running until he made it to the elevators and jumped on one the second it opened. 

The second that he’s in the lobby he pulls out his phone and calls for his driver. After that he calls Mackenzie, needing to hear from her herself that he still had time to make it there.

“Please tell me you’re still pregnant” Will says the second she answers and glances down the street to watch for his car. 

“I hate to break it to you but I actually gave birth hours ago, the Mackenzie that’s been in the control room was actually my evil twin.”

He huffs, “is now really the time for jokes?”

She chuckles a little, “as good as any” Mac pauses, “don’t worry, I’m still very pregnant. The nurse said I’m only seven centimeters dilated so we still have a little ways to go before any real action.”

A sigh of relief comes from him at that, “good. I’ll be there soon, don’t you dare give birth to that baby until I’m there.”

Mac laughs again, “don’t worry darling, I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Alright… I’ll see you soon. I love you” Will replies and watches as his car pulls up.

“I love you too Billy. ” 

With that, their call ends and Will climbs into the back of the car. Right away the driver pulls off and toward the hospital, going as fast as he could without getting pulled over.

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀

──────────────────────────────────────

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  ⠀⠀⠀

“How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?” Will questions as he sits in a chair next to Mackenzie’s hospital bed.

It had only been an hour since he arrived at the hospital and she wasn’t much further along. As soon as Will arrived, he went straight to Mac’s bedside and made sure she was doing okay. At the time the contractions were still far enough apart that she could bear the pain. 

After checking in on her, he told Sloan to go home because this was going to be a long night and it was best to go home. She could meet their baby maybe the next day or the day after that. He wasn’t sure. 

It was just after that Mac informed him that she had grabbed their go bag out of the trunk of the car upon arriving at the hospital. Will of course changed right away into his casual clothes. They had made sure that there was a bag in the car just for this sort of occasion. In the bag was clothes for him as well as her. They had packed away extra clothes in him just in case of her going into labor while he was on air. However, it certainly wasn’t how either expected it to happen. 

Mackenzie had a feeling that it was going to happen while at work, just her luck, but she assumed it would’ve happened earlier in the day during a rundown meeting or something. Certainly not during the show with fifteen minutes left. 

Will on the other hand was hoping it would happen sometime in the early morning. At least that way it was ensured they’d both be together no matter what. 

Either way, they couldn’t change what had happened and now in a little under a few hours, they’d be meeting their baby. 

“You’ve asked me that at least ten times in the last hour. No I don’t need anything and yes, I’m fine” she snaps. She had just grown annoyed with being asked the same question over and over and knowing they’d be here for the next twenty four hours. 

The same pain kept surging inside of her every five minutes and there was the entire weight of their baby sitting on her bladder that made her wildly uncomfortable. Having his constant questioning right alongside all of it had built up and made her snap in the moment. 

Will pauses before saying anything, “I’m sorry I just don’t know what to do in this situation. I know you’re in pain and I can’t do anything about it.”

Mac looks over at him and nods, “I know, I know” she reaches out and takes his hand, “I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

He smiles a little, “it’s not the first time and it most definitely won’t be the last time.”

She smiles too and squeezes his hand, “so the end of the show went okay? It didn’t explode without me?”

Will nods, “it was fine but I did freak out on Jim once he told me you left. I understand now, because I would’ve ran out of the studio without even thinking about finishing the show to be here with you.”

“I know, that’s why I told him not to tell you. It all worked out though, you finished, I got here, and now we’re just waiting for the big moment.”

“I married such a smart woman didn’t I?” he smiles.

Mac rolls her eyes at that, “oh shut it.”

Neither had really mentioned it but both were incredibly nervous about becoming parents in a few hours. They had conversations all throughout her pregnancy about it all. They were both ready and excited to be parents but also scared out of their minds of being terrible at it. 

If there was one thing they were both sure of though, it was that they were in this parenting thing together. They always had each other’s backs no matter what.

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀

──────────────────────────────────────

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  ⠀⠀⠀

It was well past one in the morning and the only thing keeping Mackenzie from passing out from exhaustion was the slight adrenaline from birth. The other was the overwhelming feeling of joy from seeing their beautiful daughter in her arms. 

The birth was pretty much a blur for her, all she could remember was that it was some of the worst physical pain she had ever felt. Besides maybe being stabbed and almost dying.

She could remember basically crushing Will’s hand from squeezing it so hard. Despite those not so fantastic memories, the birth went smoothly. There were no complications with her or with the baby. 

Mac wasn’t sure how long she had been staring at their daughter, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Nor could she wipe away the smile on her face. She hadn’t been this happy since the day Will proposed to her. This was a completely different happiness in itself. 

“She’s so beautiful” Mac says softly and feels her eyes begin to well with tears. 

Will was standing over the two of them, he was in the same boat as she was. The smile on his face was probably the biggest he’d ever had. He couldn’t believe that this was all real. They were standing in a hospital together with  _ their _ baby; a life that  _ they _ created. 

A nurse walks back into the room and gives them a small smile, “have you two picked out a name?” They still had paperwork for her birth certificate to do at some point. 

Mac looks up at Will and he nods, she looks down at the life in her arms and tears well up again as their daughter grabs hold of her finger. “Charlotte” she replies.

After the nurse checks on Charlotte, Mac slowly hands her off to Will. Yet another bright smile comes to her face as she watches him slowly sit down next to the hospital bed. She knew it in her heart that he was going to be a fantastic father. There wasn’t a single soul she’d want to be the father of her child besides him. 

“She’s so light” he chuckles softly. Charlotte was seven pounds and six ounces, and to him felt as light as a feather. 

Mac nods and rolls onto her left side to watch the two of them. There wasn’t a sight more precious than the two of them together. Mac had a feeling that Charlotte was going to be a daddy’s girl and the thought just made her even happier. 

As she’s laying there watching the two of them, the exhaustion really begins to settle in as the adrenaline fades. Her eyelids grow heavier and heavier until eventually she’s out like a light. The past few hours have finally caught up with her. 

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀

────────────────────────────────────── ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ 

⠀⠀⠀

Mackenzie’s eyes open and she rolls over in bed to the sight of Will sitting at the edge of his side. He was watching over Charlotte, whose bassinet he had brought around to his side for the time being.

It was a few days later, after a full 24 hours at the hospital Mac and Charlotte were allowed to leave. Now she and Will were adjusting to new lives as parents. They spent the first night home with Charlotte waking up three or four times in the night to take care of her. It was expected, but something they were still learning to adjust to.

Mac glances over at the clock and sees that it was only seven. Usually the weekends they’d get up around eight and since they were on paternal leave for a little while to be with Charlotte, she figured he wouldn’t be up until then. 

She pulls herself up in bed and scoots herself all the way over to him. Putting one leg on each side of him, she brings her arm around his middle and rests her head against his back, “whatcha doin’ up so early?” she questions softly. 

Charlotte hadn’t been crying so Mac knew it wasn’t her that had woken him up. Maybe it was just instinct by now, sometimes that would happen to her. 

Will smiles a little as he feels her arms come around him. He presses a hand over hers, “nothing, just watching over Charlotte and thinking.”

“Care to share?” she then peaks up over his shoulder and down at Charlotte, who was still fast asleep.

One of the things they had learned so far about Charlotte was that she would cry and fuss like any other baby, but not very frequently. She was a quiet and calm baby which both were thankful for. 

There’s a little bit of silence before he says anything, “about my dad, my childhood.”

Mac feels a sharp pain strike in her chest at that. She knew about his childhood and the way his father had treated him and his family. How when he was old enough, he fought back to protect everyone else. It broke her heart thinking about how much he went through and how much pain from his childhood he carried with him to this day. 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that… I can’t begin to imagine” she sighs. Apologizing wasn’t enough, she had done it before and knew that it would never change what happened. 

He shrugs, “Habib has been helping me work through it. It was awful, but I got through it. I was just thinking about how Charlotte is going to have the exact opposite childhood than I did and I couldn’t be happier.”

Mac turns her head and presses a kiss to his back, “she’s going to have the best childhood and with you as her daddy… she’ll be incredibly spoiled.”

She knew the amount of love he had for Charlotte, that love had been set in since the day he found out Mac was pregnant. He would do anything for her and that made Mac’s heart melt. 

He laughs softly and nods, “that’s true considering I almost bought out the entire girls section of the toy store when I found out we were having a girl.” Will just had to be sure Charlotte had everything she could ever want. 

Mac giggles, “I remember that and I remember having to hold you back from doing it, but it was sweet. It’s very sweet how much you love her.”

Will had the biggest heart of any person she’d ever met. That was something he’d probably never admit to, but it was true. The rest of the world saw him as this hard-hitting, truth-seeking news anchor that held back on no one and while that was definitely part of him, she saw the side no one else ever saw. The side he’d only really let her see. He was like a giant cuddly teddy bear to her, with a giant loving heart. She absolutely adored that. 

“She’s my princess, of course I love her. I’d do absolutely anything for her, just like her mother.”

She rolls her eyes at that, “oh shut it.”

“It’s true!” he exclaims as quietly as he can so not to disturb Charlotte.

“It better be true or I’d divorce you in a second.”

Mac pulls back from her embrace of him and switches up positions, she scoots over next to him and smiles, “I’d do anything for you too.”

Will turns to face her and she does the same, “I know” he smiles and reaches over for her hand, giving her a warm smile.

She presses a kiss to his hand and then turns her head toward Charlotte. She looked to be an even mix of both of them: Mac’s ears, Will’s nose, her brown eyes- which of course were closed at the moment, and what little hair she did have was blonde like his. 

Her thumb rubs over the top of his hand as she looks down at their daughter, wondering how this was all real.

“Mac can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” she questions, her thoughts about how much life had changed in the past few years becoming interrupted. 

“Ah nevermind, it’s stupid.”

Mac turns her head back toward him and squeezes his hand, “what is it?”

He looks at her for a minute, knowing she would insist on figuring out whatever it was he wanted to ask. “Do you… think that I’ll ever end up being like my dad?”

Mac scrunches up her face in confusion, what would make him think he could ever be like that man? As far as she knew, he was the exact opposite. “Will, you’re nothing like him.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Well for starters, I’ve known you for a long time now and you’ve never once thought about putting your hands on anyone” she then pauses, “well except for my ex, Dantana, Reese, Pruitt, and probably Don a few times but those are all different and definitely valid.”

“I like how you say I’ve never thought of hurting anyone and then proceed to name five people who I’ve definitely thought of knocking on their ass. I also threatened my cellmate in jail, so I wouldn’t say I’m all too innocent of that” Will points out. 

Mac purses her lips and shakes her head, “you know what I mean. All five of those people and your cellmate gave you good reason to knock them on their asses. Not that I condone that behavior, but you wouldn’t do it without reason. Also, you didn’t actually knock any of them on their asses.”

“Honey, I love you, but I’m still not seeing your point in this. Besides, my father’s depression is hereditary and that’s something I can guarantee to be a fact.”

She scoots closer to him, “never have you ever thought about hurting someone who hasn’t provoked you. In all the years I’ve known you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you hit anyone. I know you’ve never thought of putting a hand on me, ever and you’d never think to do that to Charlotte. The depression is another thing, but you have Habib and he can prescribe you anything if you feel you need it. You also have me, not a therapist but your wife who loves you very much and is always there to talk about anything. I know it’s not as simple as I’m making it sound,” her hand slides up to his cheek, “you’re not ever going to be like him, Billy. I promise you that.”

Will stares at her for a moment, knowing that he couldn’t argue that. He hadn’t ever acted like his father, at least in most aspects, at any time in his life. “I hate it when you’re right,” he jokes.

She smiles, “you must feel that way a lot then because I’m always right.”

“If you say so dear” he smiles in return and scoots closer as she pulls him in for a quick kiss. 

Mac pulls back and grabs his hand again, crawling back over to her side of the bed and pulling him with her. “Why don’t we get some rest while Charlotte’s still sleeping? Who knows how often we’ll get moments like these for the next eighteen years?”

He chuckles a little and joins her under the covers, “once she’s a teen I’m sure we’ll have a lot of those moments. Most teens don’t want anything to do with their parents.”

She pouts, “I don’t even want to think about that.”

“Eh, I’m sure she won’t be too rebellious and at the end of the day she’ll still love you.”

“What about you?” Mac asks as she rests her head down on his chest.

“Me?” His hand comes to her hair and he gently runs his fingers through it while his other arm rests around her waist. 

“Yes you” she replies and pokes his chest, “will you still love me when Charlotte’s a teen and I’m old and not as beautiful?”

“Mackenzie you’re not going to be  _ that _ old when Charlotte’s a teen, I’m the older one here. Another, it doesn’t matter what age you are, I'm always gonna love you. Don’t even start on your beauty either because you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met and my mind isn’t going to change as you age.”

She could feel her heart flutter in her chest, but instead of expressing gratitude she replies, “you’re just saying that.”

Will takes her hand from his chest and presses a kiss to it, “I’m not. I’ve been in love with you since the day we met and nothing will change that.” He then intertwines their fingers and rests both of their hands back down. 

God she felt as if she was going to throw up from the overwhelming amount of love that was gushing through her. He always knew the right words to make her melt. “Okay okay I believe you, now stop with the mushiness before my heart explodes.”

He laughs, “anything you want.”

Mac pushes herself up and looks down at him with a smile, “thank you for what you said though, you’re really sweet.”

Will shrugs, “you know me, all about the truth.”

She rolls her eyes and meets him halfway in a slow kiss. It lasts a few seconds before they break apart and Mac goes back to the position she was laying in before. 

Squeezing his hand, she closes her eyes and lets out a happy sigh. Four years ago her life was still a mess and honestly she began to lose hope in a happy future, one with him. If she’d been told then that four years later she’d be laying in a bed with the love of her life in their apartment together holding each other as their daughter slept soundly next to them, she would’ve thought that to be mad. All it took was Charlie finding her and giving her the job as Will’s EP and here they were, happier than they would’ve ever imagined. Mac was eternally grateful for their friend for giving them this chance at new beginnings. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna start this by saying I’m the worst and haven’t gotten through all of the stories here on ao3 so I have no clue if someone has done one similar or not. I just really wanted to write about how I think Mac giving birth would’ve gone.
> 
> Also, from what I understand everyone in the fanfic community agrees on Charlotte being the name of their daughter so of course I had to make sure that was her name. I love it 🥺
> 
> Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this story. Thank you to everyone who consistently leaves feedback and a kudos, it truly means a lot. Feel free to do that again! Until next time 🥰❤️


End file.
